Szczenię
by anga971
Summary: Stiles i Derek wychowują syna.


_**Szczenię**_

Stiles mruknął przez sen i jeszcze bardziej wtulił się w ciepłe ciało wilkołaka. Była wyjątkowo chłodna noc, ale nie narzekał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że temperatura, jaką on lubił mieć w sypialni, gdy zasypiał, byłaby zbyt wysoka dla Dereka. Zresztą, mężczyzna nigdy nie protestował, kiedy Stiles szukał więcej ciepła nocą, traktując go jako swój prywatny termofor.

- Tato! Tato, tato, tato!

- Twój syn się obudził.

- Przed wschodem słońca to twój syn.

- Tatooo!

- Derek, wstań - wymamrotał Stiles, mocniej opatulając się kołdrą. Hale warknął gardłowo i jednym sprawnym pociągnięciem sprawił, że Stilinski przetoczył się przez materac, lądując na ziemi z głuchym jękiem. Podniósł się powoli, przecierając zaspane oczy i walcząc z powiekami. Było wcześnie, zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie na pobudkę i, chociaż próbował pobudzić swój zmęczony umysł do pracy, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co mogło być powodem tak wczesnej pory na entuzjazm Isaaca. Musiał jednak podołać roli super taty, dlatego też uśmiechnął się do syna.

- Dzień dobry, zuchu - powiedział wesoło. - Którą my tu mamy godzinę... - Spojrzał przez ramię na szafkę nocną, na której stał jego stary, wysłużony budzik i skrzywił się nieznacznie, uświadamiając sobie, że było dopiero po piątej. Nie dał po sobie jednak poznać, jak bardzo wolałby teraz wpakować malucha do jego łóżka, jeśli by to było konieczne, przypiąć pasami, by po chwili znowu nie wparował do ich sypialni, a potem samemu wrócić do Dereka i spać. I spać. I jeszcze raz spać.

Wczorajsza akcja, której podjęła się miejska policja była wykańczająca, a to, że cały jego zespół przygotowywał się do niej przez dobry tydzień, zarywając noce, planując każdy najmniejszy ruch, nie pomagał. Był wymęczony i naprawdę ucieszyłoby go, gdyby Derek wstał i zobaczył, co chłopiec chciał. - Więc co się stało? - zapytał, zbliżając się do syna.

- Zobacz, co Mikołaj przyniósł mi do buta! - wykrzyknął chłopiec, wyciągając przed siebie kolorową tkaninę. Stiles zmarszczył brwi, biorąc od dziecka coś, co niebezpiecznie zaczęło przypominać...

- Sukienka? - zapytał może odrobinę zbyt poirytowanym głosem, bo Isaac zmarszczył brwi. - Derek? - dodał, bo to mu powierzył zajęcie się jakimś upominkiem „do buta" dla Isaaca, co stało się już tradycją. Kwestią wszelkich prezentów zajmował się Hale, jako ten, który nie robi z wyjścia do sklepu całodziennej wyprawy tylko po to, by kupić jedną rzecz. Teraz jednak, im dłużej Stiles patrzył na różową tkaninę w kwiaty, może nawet bardziej coś w stylu szalfroka, czy jakiejś peleryny, niż faktycznie sukienki, ale wciąż różowej i w kwiaty. Nie pomagała nawet druga część, którą Isaac trzymał pod pachą, mimo, że była czarno biała.

- Nie podoba ci się, tatusiu? - Chłopiec ewidentnie był skonsternowany, sprawiając tym razem zmarszczenie brwi u Stilesa. Chyba coś mu tu umykało.

- Eee, jest ładna? Taka... kolorowa i miękka? - Bardziej pytał, niż odpowiedział. Isaac zachichotał, odbierając mu tkaninę z rąk i czym prędzej wyminął go, po czym rzucił się na łóżko, kończąc skok na brzuchu Dereka, który skwitował to jękiem. Stiles nie potrafił nie uśmiechnąć się zadowolony.

- Tato, przecież to kostium kapitana pierwszeo oddziału , Schunsui Kyōraku!

Stiles spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy, bo chociaż na bieżąco śledził najnowsze zainteresowania syna, to nie miał pojęcia, o czym ten teraz mógł mówić.

- Mówiłem ci, że głupotą było pozwolić spędzać mu zbyt dużo czasu z Chrisem - burknął Derek, dobrze wiedząc, o czym mówił Isaac.

Chris był wystarczającą wskazóką, by naprowadzić Stilesa na dobry tor. Szybko przypomniał sobie te dziwne wrzaski, które dobiegały z telewizora, ilekroć ostatnimi czasy Derek spędzał czas z Isaaciem przed telewizorem. To był jakiś... Bleach? O ile się nie mylił.

- No, cieszę się, że jesteś zadowolony, dzieciaku. - Podszedł do syna i pocałował go w czoło, po czym zmierzwił włosy. - A teraz dajmy tacie spać. Chodź, koniecznie musisz mi pokazać, jak w tym wyglądasz - dodał. Isaacowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać i po chwili już go nie było w sypialni.

- Naprawdę, Derek?

- No co? Musiałem być szybszy od Scotta. Ostatnio mówił, że kupi Amy strój Rukii na święta!

Stiles usiadł na schodku, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że miał zbyt cienkie spodnie, a płytki pokrywał szron. Chciał być blisko, czuwać, obserwować. Lubił patrzeć na tę dwójkę. Dawało mu to pewnego rodzaju poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakby zabezpieczenie, że wszystko jest dobrze i jest dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał się znaleźć, rezygnując z Malii dla Dereka. W końcu to zawsze o niego chodziło.

Nagle oberwał śnieżką w twarz i skupił wzrok na winowajcy. Oczywiście Derek musiał wziąć się za prezentowanie Isaacowi, jak może wykorzystać swoje wilkołacze moce w czymś tak błachym, jak celne rzucanie śnieżkami ze znacznych odległości. Wcześniej już ulepili monstrualnego wręcz bałwana i chociaż Stiles nie był do końca przekonany od samego początku, czy dziecko będzie w stanie udźwignąć wilkołactwo, to szybko przekonał się, że Isaac był wystarczająco dojrzały jak na swój wiek, by mając osiem lat, nie popisywać się przed kolegami z sąsiedztwa.

Stiles ze śmiechem pochylił się, by uformować w miarę miękką śnieżkę i wycelował mniej więcej w stronę ukrywającej się za drzewem dwójki. Kulka poleciała raptem kilka metrów, ale nikt nie oczekiwał niczego więcej. Młodszy mężczyzna nigdy nie uległ wizji dołączenia do Dereka pod postacią wilkołaka. Składało się na to kilka rzeczy, z czego najważniejszą było to, że po prostu kochał swoje człowieczeństwo. Lubił nawet ADHD, które utraciłby po przemianie, o ile by ją przeszedł. Wolał nie ryzykować.

Czasami bolało go, że nie jest w stanie dotrzymać kroku Isaacowi i Derekowi w ich zabawach, ale decyzja o zaadoptowaniu właśnie ugryzionego chłopca była w pełni świadoma i liczył się z konsekwencjami. Najważniejsze było, by wyrwać dziecko z rąk znęcającego się nad nim ojca.

Isaac w wieku sześciu lat trafił pobity do szpitala po tym, jak sąsiadka zgłosiła na policję, że słyszy wrzaski. To właśnie Melissa powiadomiła ich o wciąż świeżej ranie po ugryzieniu i Stiles dziękował Bogu, że całe zdarzenie miało miejsce na cztery dni przed pełnią. Finał tej historii wcale nie musiał zakończyć się uszczęśliwieniem całej ich trójki.

Stiles złapał Dereka za rękę, coraz mocniej denerwując się tym wszystkim. Przez ostatnie dwa lata zapewnili chłopcu nauczanie indywidualne i po raz pierwszy miał się znaleźć w grupie tak wielu różnych osób, charakterów. Nie było powiedziane, że wszyscy go polubią, że nie dozna z ich ręki krzywdy...

- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał cicho, patrząc, jak Isaac macha do nich z drugiego końca sali gimnastycznej, gdzie odbywało się rozpoczęcie nowego roku szkolnego.

- Da radę. Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co mogliśmy, by go do tego przygotować. Da radę, Stiles, musi.

- Martwię się, a co jeśli wspomnienia odżyją? Co jeżeli poczuje się zagrożony, a nie będzie nas obok, by go uspokoić i coś sobie zrobi albo innym dzieciakom? Co jeżeli...

- Stiles. - Głos Dereka był stanowczy, ręka, którą przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, by go objąć, pozwoliła nieco zwolnić jego szamoczące się w piersi serce. - To nasze szczenię. Poradzi sobie.

W tej chwili Stiles nie potrzebował być wilkołakiem z super wyczulonymi zmysłami, by wiedzieć, że Derek wierzy w to, co mówi.

- Wiem.


End file.
